


Core Tenets

by but_why_not



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Addressed Trauma, Don't worry our boy will be okay, Found Family, Light Angst, Town is Protective of Sonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/but_why_not/pseuds/but_why_not
Summary: It's been a couple months since the Robotnik incident and the Wachowski's have settled into their new life with Sonic, the town has welcomed him with open arms, and he's learning to live in an environment that sees and cares for him.All of this is threatened when a conspicuous stranger rolls into town, threatening the very balance they've found.It takes a village to raise a child, and a town to protect one.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 35
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Sonic movie fic! This was written in bursts but please enjoy.

Less than a year ago, Green Hills had undergone a massive shift. Less than a year ago the news had raged with the government intervention and the steady buzz of tension had encircled the town and its surrounding areas. But once all that mess had died down it was as if the sleepy little town had absolutely shuttered itself from the rest of the world. Nothing insane of course, but Annie had noticed when her usual regulars changed their behavior, even when it was subtle.

Either commuting from work or on a trip, every time she asked about the town- and she did so with more frequency now- they would clam up and, after some badgering, offer nearly the same line every time.

"All's good and quiet." The first, hell, _three_ times she'd heard that she hadn't noticed or been bothered by it. But it'd been months now and the citizens seemed happy as ever but, guarded at the same time.

One day, she decided to visit, her mind racing with thoughts of 'mind control', 'government control', or even 'cult takeover', but the town was as kind and quiet as she remembered. Save for a couple of peculiar things happening.

As she entered the town, at least three pairs of eyes were on her in a seemingly alarmed manner.They then brought out their phones in close unison to make a call, send a text, and take a picture. It, again, wouldn't have gone noticed by her if she hadn't already been on her toes and if the action hadn't seemed rushed. Beyond that, nothing else happened. Annie stayed the remainder of the day, strolling, visiting the farmer's market, and eating at a local diner. The town, small as it was, was surprisingly well kept and well off. One thing she'd learned growing up in the town over was that Green Hills took care of their own.

The sky darkened quicker than she expected and the thought of driving home in the dark didn't sit well with her.

"Oi, Andy!" she flagged down the man at the counter, a kind looking older gentleman who'd owned the diner for years.

"Annie! Hadn't noticed you, what brings you into town?" Annie wasn't the most perceptive woman around but she could spot blatant lies when she heard them. Andy had had an eye on her the moment she'd stepped into the diner. But he was a kind man, whatever the reason for the awkwardness, she was certain it couldn't be ill-meaning.

"Just thought I'd drop in for a visit, days at the shop get so boring." He chuckled and nodded.

"I hear ya, although there's something new now everyday. I have to say the town is surely different now, something new everyday." he sounded fond. Annie honed in; the first piece of any information!

"How do you mean?" Andy tensed briefly, before relaxing altogether.

"Customer's every day can bring a new surprise," he chuckled, waving a hand in the air as if to dismiss any further questions. "Anyway, can I help you with anything?"

She frowned, but didn't pursue it. "What's the direction to the closest hotel/motel?"

"Oh, you're staying the night?" It was a fair question. It wasn't unusual for Green Hills to get visitors but for the most part people simply passed through the town.

"Yeah, I really just don't like driving at night." He nodded understandingly.

"Well, it's a small place, but out near Watson and Sugar Road there's an inn, close to the outskirts of the town." Annie nodded, already trying to line the streets up in her mind.

"I'll head there, thanks Andy."

Once her dinner was finished, Annie paid for her meal, thanked Andy and got in her car to head to the inn. Andy watched her leave, a tension in his chest settling slightly. Walking over to the diner's phone he punched in a number everyone knew by heart.

"Tom? It's Andy,"

"Hey Andy, everything alright?"

"Fine, fine. Listen, I just called to let you know that maybe your boy should stay away from the west end tonight, in case y'all had any plans." He amended carefully. "Annie drove into town."

The frown in Tom's voice was evident. "Yeah, Janet and Michael texted me earlier today. It was incredibly considerate of them."

"Good kids," the older man nodded in approval. "We can't keep people out of course, but we can keep an eye out for you and your family." No one would go so far as to say that the town was organized, but they had seem to fallen into a series of routines considering outsiders and the safety of their blue devil- though older folks hated referring to the boy with that moniker.

"I really appreciate it," Andy waved the gratitude away, forgetting for a moment it was a phone conversation.

"Ain't nothin' to it Tom, tell your boy I said hello. Oh! And if y'all have time this weekend I'm having a barbeque special. As I've heard, Sonic's never tried it."

There was some excited muffled yelling on the other side of the line, followed by Tom's laughter."Yes- _yes_ it's Andy.. Ok, I'll tell him- yes I'll tell- Andy, Sonic says hi."

Andy couldn't help but laugh. "Hello Sonic," he greeted back. "Oh, I do have to go now, though," he added regretfully as a couple more customers walked in, "just called to let y'all know."

"Don't let us keep you, thank you Andy."

Ending the call, Andy returned to his customers, a fond smile on his face. Sonic had become a part of town life more intrinsically and naturally than anyone had expected. The boy was earnest, eager, kind and compassionate, winning over the most hesitant of minds with the sheer force of his existence. It wasn't always perfect. Lord knew the effect that ten solitary years could have on a growing child. But it made many people appreciate him that much more. Even the townspeople who wanted little or nothing to do with the boy kept mum, diverting attention from the heart of the matter with feigned ignorance or annoyance; people who actively wanted to stay uninvolved wouldn't jeopardize a family's life or a kid. Green Hills was a quiet, family-oriented place, to its core. Besides, as mortified as he'd been about putting himself and the town in danger, Sonic had defended them. That wasn't something they'd soon forget. 

Idly, Andy wondered if he should cook brisket as a special treat for this weekend. His restaurant usually held a small affair the first Saturday of every month at the park along with a couple other businesses. The mayor's office had come up with it as a way to promote local business and community within the small town. He'd cooked brisket two months ago, but it was well into fall so it'd be appropriate to have it again. It would be a wonderful weekend, for sure.

\- 

Green Hill’s sheriff had quickly become an expert in dealing with the unexpected. Tom often mused about the irony of it all. Being a small town sheriff often had a stereotype of comfort and routine, but ever since Sonic had joined Green Hills as a true town member, life had become invigorated in new and pleasantly unexpected ways.

As he turned into the driveway a bright flash of blue streaked across his truck. He slammed his brakes, eyes wide with alarm. Sonic appeared jumping up beside his passenger window, waving enthusiastically.

“Hey Donut Lord!”

"Sonic!” Tom exclaimed. Sonic wilted for a moment at the tone. It lasted only for a moment, but Tom softened his words, wanting to ensure that the young hedgehog knew that he wasn't in trouble. “Hey bud, sorry for yelling. You scared me, is all.” The boy’s eyes brightened immediately.

“It’s not like that car is fast enough to hurt me!” He smirked, streaking around to greet the sheriff as he exited his car.

“Maybe not buddy,” Tom chuckled, reaching out to ruffle the top of his head, “But the thought of you getting hurt can be pretty scary, even when I know you’re faster.” Sonic ducked away, nervously patting at his quills.

“That’s silly.”

“Maybe so, but can you be a little careful for my peace of mind?” It’d taken awhile, but explaining things to Sonic had eased a lot of their interactions, particularly the things Sonic found normal that scared the living daylights out of Tom and Maddie. On their behalf, they tried to understand that their kid was nothing like any other child. More resilient and stronger, there were certain things that they had to come to learn and live with.

“I can do that…” Sonic was not always very comfortable with dealing with what he had dubbed ‘serious talks’. Tom ruffled his quills once more, offering him an out.

“So tell me what you did today, bud.” Blue ears perked up and Sonic walked around him talking a mile an hour, occasionally moving in small bursts of speed around Tom.

“Oh! Well today at school Jasper showed me this super cool game-“ Tom listened attentively, following Sonic inside, offering insight or the appropriate ‘whoa really?’ when the situation called for it. He kissed Maddie hello and they settled into their evening dinner routine.

Andy’s call after dinner threatened to throw their evening into a serious mood, until Maddie got up clapped her hands- literally snapping the two out of their thoughts-

“Absolutely no use in dwelling over things that won’t happen!” She said it so cheerfully and calmly, a statement. Tom nodded. Both he and Maddie were steadfast in their goals, but Maddie carried a steely glint in her eyes whenever she perceived Sonic and his existence be threatened. They both loved him, but Maddie was fearless and unstoppable in her own way. He couldn't help but believe her.

Sonic appeared less sure, but he smiled bravely nonetheless. Tom got up to help with cleanup, turning to Maddie as he reached for her plate.

“Something I would like to dwell on however, Maddie, that tub of butterscotch ice cream?” He threw her his best roguish smile and wink, leaning smoothly on the counter, dirty plate in hand.

Her face turned red as she turned on Tom,

“That was a secret!” Sonic buzzed around them excitedly.

“Ice cream?!” Tom laughed and Maddie couldn't help but crack a smile, a genuine one at their contagious joy.

“Two scoops!” She raised two fingers towards Sonic, who was already opening up the freezer door. He zipped around to try and catch a peek of the tub.

“Four?”

" _Three.”_

“Deal!”

As he watched them argue over scoops Tom smiled fondly. With the shadow of the visitor all but dissipated, it all felt idyllic, almost. When he first met Sonic, a lot of his reaction towards him was based on stereotypical alien knowledge. Someone to treat decently and kindly, but ultimately let them go on their own.

Learning more about Sonic, spending time with him and seeing that he was truly a _kid_ , sure a super-powered kid but a kid nonetheless, had made Tom’s heart grow to encompass him all too quickly. Hell, it only took meeting Maddie once and she was already on board with helping a strange blue alien kid. In the first couple weeks alone they'd felt the initial protective desire morph into something deeper, parental in nature.

The night after they had returned from San Francisco he’d thanked them profusely and returned to his cave. Those couple of days felt _wrong_ and Tom had known why. Sonic came to them more and more and they had simply allowed him to go back to a cave in the forest each night. It had only taken Tom's own quiet question and Maddie’s relieved answer before they’d set off to right their own wrong. He'd only gone back to his cave twice before they took action, but that was two times too many in Tom's opinion.

Introducing Sonic into their family had felt as natural as breathing. Not to say it was all sunshine and rainbows all the time. Ten solitary years and an evil scientist chasing you to either use you as a living battery or dissect you tended to leave some emotional wounds.

Sonic was nothing if not resilient, and the Wachowski's were nothing if not steadfast and supportive.

“Tom? You coming?"

“I’ll eat your serving of icecream if you don’t hurry da- Donut Lord!” Tom stifled a grin at the hedgehog’s quickly bitten off sentence. That was another new development. Sometimes, Sonic would almost call them mom or dad. And as much as it made his heart soar he knew he had to be patient and show Sonic that he always had a safe space around them. The kid had a bad tendency to run when he was embarrassed.

“Hold your horses there, cowboy!” he put on a bad southern drawl, knowing Sonic secretly delighted in them, “I’ma comin’!”

“Oh, honey that’s terrible,” Maddie giggled. “Sonic, honey let’s go pick out a movie while your old man manages to get out of his chair.” Tom had to admire the ease with which Maddie said that. He didn’t react at all, as if all was normal.

“Y-yeah,” Sonic followed her into the living room, a dazed and dopey smile growing on his face.

The movie was (thankfully) not a Keanu Reeves movie. Tom adored Keanu as much as the world’s population did but there were only so many times you could watch and rewatch the man’s entire filmography without become the teensiest bit tired of it.

Following the movie Sonic's eyes were already heavy with sleep. But the boy put up a valient effort, trying to engage them in post-movie discussion. Tom and Maddie indulged him, leading the sleepy hedgehog up to his room.

It’d become a trend to tuck Sonic in. No one called it that. Officially, it was called ‘Post-Movie discussion with hugs and kiss goodnight’, but it was tucking in.

Tom braved a kiss atop his head, knowing how skittish Sonic could become with physical affection from him; he was always more receptive and willing to accept hugs and kisses from Maddie. She'd assured him it wasn't personal and it seemed to stem from his perception of masculinity born from the movies he'd grown up watching. Sonic ducked away, nearly hiding his head under the covers.

“Donut lord!”

"Gotta have my snuggle tax too.” He laughed, ruffling his quills once more. “Good night bud, early morning tomorrow.” Sonic shuffled around, looking up at Tom and Maddie worryingly.

“Will everything be okay? I know there’s been visitors before but I don’t wanna get anyone in trouble and if it’s best I really don’t mind going into the forest for the day- or a couple of days- if, if it’ll help because-“

“Sonic,” Tom said his name softly, watching worried green eyes snap to him. He understood that a deep part of Sonic expected to be sent away. There was little he could do about that other than provide a steady foundation of reassurance and trust. “You’re a part of this town now. More than that, you’re a part of this family.” He felt more than saw Maddie move closer to him and rest a reassuring hand on Sonic. “I know we haven’t properly talked about this, but Maddie and I truly care about you, and you deserve a say in this as well. So if you’re okay with it, we’d like to talk about officially adopting you.”

Sonic sat up fully, looking at them a dumbstruck expression. “Adopt me?”

“Yes honey,” Maddie leaned in, reaching out to hold Sonic’s hand.

“So you’d be… my.. like my m-“ he cut himself off abruptly, teeth biting into his lower lip.

“You don’t have to call us anything you’re uncomfortable with,” Maddie assured him soothingly, “but we consider you our own.” Tom nodded enthusiastically to that. “But… yes. In a way.”

“You can have some time to think on it, bud.” He could see that Sonic was becoming a bit overwhelmed at the influx of information, and this was a pretty big bomb to drop on the hog. Truthfully, they'd planned on speaking about this later in the week, but with visitors coming to Green Hills there was no better time to solidify his place in their family. They wanted there to be no doubt. “If you have any questions you’d like to ask or just take your time to make a decision, you'll always be welcome with us and that won't change-“

“No!” The boy stopped him from speaking further, hands spread out in front of him. “No I just-“ He bit his lip. “I just never thought… that you’d want me. That you’d want to _keep_ me.” He turned his face and swiped at his face. “These aren’t tears, by the way,” he sniffled, “It’s, uh, allergies.”

Tom chuckled. “Of course we want you bud, but not to keep, you’ll always be your own person, with or without us.” Sonic chuckled at that, rubbing his eyes.

“I… I’d like that. But how would it be official? I mean… I thought the government couldn’t know I was here.” Maddie held his hand, leaning in gleefully.

“That’s the beauty of it, hun. It’ll be official by Green Hills standard, which is all that matters. You’ll be listed as our son but there will only be two official copies. One for us and one for school purposes that will be kept in town hall under Martha’s watchful eye.

“It’ll be safer than if it was in a state-of-the-art compound.” Tom laughed. “Is… is that a yes? I mean- no rush of course if you want some more time to think-“

“Yes it’s a yes!” Sonic exclaimed, grabbing Maddie’s hand and looking at Tom excitedly. “I can’t believe this, but yes!”

“Oh honey,” Maddie whispered, pulling Sonic into her chest. “Oh sweetie, we love you so much.” Tom wrapped his arms around them, another wet laugh bubbling up from within him. He sat back and swiped at his eyes as well.

"Damn allergies, must be contagious." Maddie fixed them both with a critical, amused stare.

"My, I have a set of men ashamed of a couple tears?"

"M'not afraid of anything." Sonic mumbled with no real heat. He settled back into bed, contentment and weariness settling over him.

"Not even early mornings after staying up late?" Tom grinned, switching off the fairy lights. Sonic mumbled another reply they couldn't quite catch, watching them blearily as they finished tucking him back in. The day really had tuckered him out, now that he finally felt relaxed and at ease he began to slip into drowsiness.

"we'll see you tomorrow, sweetie."

"Sweet dreams, bud." They left the stairs down. It was an unspoken rule that they were never put up if Sonic was in his room and there was no need to hide. Which, despite the many visitors to the town, there had been no reason in months for Sonic to truly have to hide in his own home. Something the Wachowski's were thankful for.

Unfortunately, morning would throw the stone that would tangle the delicate web of peace the family had finally found.


	2. Chapter 2

Colonel Benjamin McCullough had known that moving higher up the ranks in the army would award him several privileges befitting a decorated officer. He, however, failed to see the privilege in being sent to a small town in Montana to check up on his superior officer’s fuck ups. But when a four star asks you to go in his stead you have little option to say otherwise. He pulled his car into the driveway, admiring the porch of the home, must have been recently repainted. He whistled lowly to himself, admiring the home for a moment before walking towards it. They had lovely taste. 

“I wonder if they used Behr paint for that trim.” Adjusting his service cap, he walked up to the door, rapping twice on it before taking a step back.

A young voice could be heard calling from inside the house, “I got it!” The door swung open and the colonel blinked dumbly down at the very short, _brightly_ colored figure who stood in the door frame. 

There was a squeak and a rush of air before the doorway was suddenly empty. 

Heavy footsteps approached quickly and an alarmed woman came to a stop, grabbing the door frame and eyeing him in a way he’d almost describe as… dangerous. He found himself minutely straightening his posture.

“Uh, good afternoon, ma’am.”

“Who are you.” 

If a question could be an accusation, it’d sound like that. She straightened as well, the momentum leaving her stance, closing the door slightly. Clearing her throat she raised her chin, some of the steel in her eyes retreating. The colonel removed his service cap slowly. He had some experience with individuals mistrustful of the military, but this wasn’t just fear. It was alarm and veiled hostility.

“I’m Colonel Benjamin McCullough, ma’am. I’m here on behalf of-“

“We already spoke to your people.” She interrupted him with a cold smile. “Yes, a general, I believe. And everything was just fine. They left us alone after disrupting and endangering the lives of civilians.” Ben winced internally at that. He’d been briefed rather quietly on the situation and. It had not been good or pretty, and this family had somehow become involved and endangered. He’d heard about the existence of an alien creature, a young one that had proven more useful than threatening. If the colonel knew anything about the U.S. Government- and as a career army officer he knew a lot- it was that they’d seek for the most beneficial relationship. 

But not if there was an imbalance of power or a lack of control.

“Yes, well uh, myself and my partner were sent to touch base on whether or not you had any contact with the uh, individual, who was involved in the incident six months ago. I know we already had contact with your family, but the U.S. government was hoping to reveal some new information.” There was the sound of footsteps approaching in the hallway and a man showed up behind her, taking up the rest of the space in the doorway in a similar manner as the woman had.

“Sir.” He greeted, his demeanor wasn't as cold as his wife's but Benjamin could tell there was little love lost. He resigned himself to an uncomfortable encounter.

“Ah, you must be Sheriff Tom Wachowski, I'm Colonel Benjamin McCullough.” The general extended a hand that the sheriff shook firmly. Very firmly.

“That I am.”

“Well, we won’t have any new information for you, colonel.” The woman cut in, her and her husband in perfect sync. “So I’m sorry if it’ll be a long drive back but you can be on your way.” Mrs. Wachowski gave him a bright, cold smile.

“Well, actually, there’s a procedure this time around. I understand it’ll be tedious and thorough but hopefully, once everything is concluded and approved then we’ll be on ourway and, considering everything is in order you won’t have to interact with the government for this incident again.”

“We?” Mrs. Wachowski shot a glance behind him.

“A procedure?” The sheriff frowned. “How long will that take exactly, you caught us on a Sunday and we had plans-” The colonel nodded, gesturing to a portfolio he held in his hand.

“I actually have the initial interview papers right here and I’ll be able to give you a brief outline of my itinerary for the coming week. And the investigation will be conducted by myself and my partner, Brigadier General Thomas. He’ll join me shortly.” He gestured vaguely towards the house. “May I come inside?”

“"Week?" Mrs. Wachowski looked to her husband, concerned.

"As I said before colonel, you caught us with plans on a Sunday. Didn’t even call to confirm, just showed up out of the blue," Somehow, Benjamin could tell that wasn’t the entire truth. 

"I hope you understand how rude that was.” Mrs. Wachowski chimed in.

Ben ducked his head sheepishly, he had disagreed with dropping in on the family unannounced.

“I do apologize ma’am, it was to keep the interview as honest as possible but I understand how dismissive it was to your personal schedules. However, if later this afternoon would be more convenient I'm willing to bend the rules a hair, my partner is scheduled to arrive in a half hour. I do have a question, however, what was that that opened the door-“ He leaned over to look into the hallway. Almost immediately the sheriff moved into his line of sight, a hard set to his jaw.

“Must have been our dog.”

“It was blue.”

“He got into the craft paint.” In any other situation, the colonel would have found the entire exchange incredibly amusing. Right now, he felt oddly tense, like he was crossing into dangerous territory.

 _Looks like there’s something to find after all_.

“Well,” he chuckled, shooting to dissipate the tension, “animals do have the funniest way sometimes don’t they? Then I’ll return later today to complete the first round of interviews. Unfortunately, I do have to insist that it be done today. I’ll return at 4:00 p.m. Have a great rest of your afternoon.” He nodded politely to them and pointedly avoided meeting their sharp stares as his car left their driveway.

They were clearly hiding something, he thought gloomily. But he had very explicit orders, and he had to do his best to uphold them. Brigadier General Thomas was even more strict regarding them than he was. It seemed like this week would be like pulling teeth.

\---

Meanwhile, things at the Wachowski household were coming to a head. Tom and Maddie climbed the stairs to the attic to check in on a certain young hedgehog. 

Sonic was pacing a line through the middle of the room, buzzing with a bright, anxious light. When he spotted them he rushed to them but stopped short of reaching them, as if afraid to close the distance.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” he gasped, “I thought it was- I didn’t know! I didn’t know!”

“Buddy, Sonic! It’s ok!” Tom kneeled down and reached out for the boy, worry crinkling his features. “It’s okay he barely saw you.”

“I ruined it, didn’t I? They’re going to take me away and I’ll have to leave and never come back and I put you in danger as well-“

“No one will take you away, honey.” Maddie said. 

Sonic’s eyes snapped to her, and Tom had to admire Maddie’s ability to capture and hold Sonic’s attention. “If you truly think it’ll be safest for you to leave we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it _together,”_ green eyes grew wide, losing the tinge of terror as the implication of her words sunk in, “but you have to trust me when I say that none of this is your fault and that everything will be okay.”

“But how can you be sure?!” he pleaded. "I shouldn't have let my guard down!" Sonic so desperately wanted to believe Tom and Maddie, but Longclaw had been strong and in the end he’d had no choice but to abandon her and run away. It was always running he always had to leave he could never have _anyone-_

“Sonic.” Maddie took his face into her hands, ignoring the energy that lanced into her palms. “We’re in this together. Trust your family to keep you safe kiddo, because we will.” 

Tom gently coaxed the sparking hedgehog into his arms, the sparks tingled against his skin but it was nowhere near painful. Sonic came slowly but willfully. Maddie reached out to gently rub his ears. He made a soft noise, digging his face into Tom’s chest. Everything had been finally settling, this was all so much.

“Trust us, buddy, we’ve got you. Me and Maddie, Ozzy too. Heck, even the whole town. Just a little trust, ok?”

“M’kay.” He mumbled, suddenly too weary to even argue.

Maddie rose from her kneeling position, nudging her husband gently.

"Tom, why don't you and Sonic go downstairs and see if you can rustle up some lunch? I'm going to make a couple of calls." Her husband glanced at her warily.

"Alright," he said slowly. "Give Wade a call as well, please. It'd be good to fill in the rest of the office on an army officer visiting." Maddie nodded, heading downstairs swiftly. Tom adjusted his hold on Sonic, setting him down so he could look at him.

"Whaddaya say then? Let's make some food?" Sonic nodded, uncharacteristically quiet, green gaze centered on something behind him. Tom followed his gaze to the attic window at the far end of his room/attic.

An idea began to take shape in his mind.

"Well then since it's such a lovely day, let's make some lunch, leave Maddie to her work, and go for a walk? Well, I'll walk.” He corrected, shooting the small figure a goofy smile. “I can imagine you'd like to get some real movement in right about now."

Tom noted with satisfaction that his hunch had proved correct as two blue ears perked up at the possibility of a run.

"Can I? I mean, I know I can but can I? Should I? It seems like a bad idea considering-"

"The stuffy colonel isn't going to go into the woods. Besides! Who knows these woods better than you? I'll go along too, just to provide backup," he said in his best official voice. That finally coaxed a grin out of the blue hedgehog.

"Officer Donut Lord reporting for duty!" he crowed, jumping out of Tom’s arms in a burst of joyful energy.

"Hey hey, that's sheriff to you, deputy." Sonic only grinned, then sped off already yelling about run friendly foods. Following him down, Tom quickly mimed what they were off to do to Maddie, who was enthusiastically engaged in a phone call. She nodded and waved them off with a smile, quick to return to her phone call.

Changing into some workout clothes first, Tom met Sonic in the kitchen, who was already pulling out sandwich ingredients.

"Someone's excited for a run," he observed, pulling out the condiments and veggies. He didn't see Sonic's wince.

"Oh, I probably should have waited before going around touching your food right? It's not mine, that was probably really dumb of me-" Tom turned to see the the blue hedgehog who was close to beating a quick retreat. 

_Shit_. 

Despite the time he spent with them, the confidence he possessed and inspired, Tom sometimes forgot that Sonic had been _alone_ for ten years. He mentally berated himself before continuing, nonchalant and reassuring.

"Not at all, I'm in a rush too. And everything in the pantry is as much yours as it is ours. Only one rule." He placed his fists on his hips in a faux serious pose. "Always clean up after yourself." Sonic smiled back at him, weak but present.

"Man, that's a terrible pose."

"I'd like to see you do better." 

Immediately, Sonic hopped on the counter, planted his feet and puffed out his chest with both fists on his hips. Tom stifled a laugh but nodded. 

"I stand corrected." 

Releasing his held breath in a _whoosh_ Sonic punched the air with a victory yell.

"Sonic:1, Donut Lord: 0!"

"Alright champion, help me set up these sandwiches so we can get our move on. You add the mayo and meats, I'll add veggies."

A couple of slightly squashed sammies later, they were on their way with Ozzy in tow. As soon as he reached the treeline Tom noticed Sonic release a quick relieved sigh before zipping off. Unperturbed, Tom followed the trail he knew by heart with Ozzy. All things considered, Sonic was taking this surprisingly well. And it was only a week. Just a week to get through and then they could turn their focus on more important things.

The shade beneath the trees was cool and comforting, the only noise coming from song birds and the rustle of shoes on dead leaves as they trekked down the worn path. Tom could only hope that the kid was finding his own sense of peace running through the woods.

\---

Maddie couldn't remember the last time she'd taken the time to make this many calls. She and Tom weren't hermits by any means and had a good relationship with the rest of the town but truth be told she wasn't the kind of person to pick up the phone and call neighbors for gossip.

Until now.

Calling it gossip was nearly demeaning. It all felt purposeful. Strategic, almost. She stifled a giggle at the thought. Green Hills was many things, but strategic was not a characteristic anyone would assign anytime soon. Protective, was more like it. Reminiscent to the time Barbara's husband had died in a terrible accident five years ago. He'd worked at a big plant a half hour outside of town and reporters from neighboring towns had flocked to the poor widow trying to see if she knew anything about her husband's involvement with the accident. Maddie remembered how desperate she'd been at the time. And without anyone really being told to or deciding to people just, protected her. It sounded so grand but it was more in the little actions. Tickets and fines for the smallest technical issue in parking their vans, neighbors dominating reporters as they tried to slink closer to Barbara's house. Even Maddie had chipped in, walking Ozzy down her street and accidentally loosening her grip on his leash. The reporter had been run haggard before he'd finally climbed back into his van for safety. She'd communicated with her neighbors a lot back then too.

"Hi Wade, it's Maddie. Just calling a couple people real quick, I may be overreacting but I'd much rather be safe than sorry."

"Hey Maddie, is everything alright?"

Despite it being a phone call Maddie could feel Wade's mounting tension as she recounted their morning to him.

"Now Wade, please don't panic, it's just a heads up," she reassured. "Now I have to call Sonic's school, let them know he might not make it this week..."

"I'm really sorry Maddie, I know he enjoys school." 

A sudden rush of anger made her jaw clamp shut with a click. It wasn't fair. He did truly enjoy school. And after a rocky adjustment period he was finally becoming comfortable with being around children his own age. Maddie had suggested they start off with half days and steadily build up from there. 

The kid was a whiz at picking up new things but even he struggled with so many new materials, regimented school schedules, and extracurriculars. He'd worked so _hard_ and it filled her with rage that it could be interrupted by something both so menial and threatening.

"I appreciate it, Wade," she sighed out. Breathe and release. "I'll let you go now, have a good one.” Once the call ended she pressed the phone to her head, closing her eyes. Deep breaths. Feeling less agitated, she turned back to the phone. 

It was uncharacteristic to feel so rattled, so unsettled by her own emotions. But Maddie was determined to keep it under control, this wasn’t about her. She waved her boys away when they came down the steps with a smile as she made another call.

“Miss Martha,” she sighed in relief at hearing the older woman’s voice answer. Martha had worked in city hall for as long as she and Tom had been alive. A severe, older woman, they’d only truly begun to appreciate her as they’d become adults. She had been instrumental in their adoption process as well, so the Wachowski’s owed her big time. “I am so sorry to disturb you while you’re at work, but I have a huge favor to ask of you. About those papers… there’s a small problem that just rolled into town..”

\---

The colonel turned onto the tiny hotel parking lot. He recognized the sleek silver car that belonged to his partner.

These kinds of jobs really rubbed him the wrong way. There was nothing relaxing about this, despite the seemingly friendly setting of the small town. Best case scenario, people would be wary, but cooperative. Worst case scenario, he might have to strong arm his way to getting the information he needed. Colonel McCullough liked to think he wasn’t a bad man, but operating under such stringent orders and in a town that had suffered some sort of mini-disaster that had something to do with the government, put him on edge. 

He was just stepping out of his car as his partner and superior approached the car.

“Brigadier General Thomas,” he greeted with a crisp and brief salute.

“Colonel McCullough, good to see you arrived safely.”

“You as well, sir.”

“Call me Conner. We’ll be working together quite closely this week after all.” The colonel extended a hand to shake that the Conner took.

“Benjamin, call me Ben.” 

“Did you already swing by the sheriff’s place?” Quick to business. Unsurprised, Ben nodded.

“I did. Not very welcoming, I pushed the interview back to 4:00 P.M.” Conner shot him a disapproving glance that Ben returned coolly. It was the least he could do before inconveniencing the family a whole week, he’d stand by it if it was questioned.

However, the general nodded after a beat.

“Very well. Let’s settle in in the meantime.”

“I’ll unload the equipment.” At that, the general’s eyes sparked in interest.

“Ah yes, surveillance, correct?”

“Yes, but only during specific hours and locations.” The instructions had been clear. Any tactics similar to Dr. Robotnik’s bold and invasive stunts were quashed. This had to be by the book.

The general hummed thoughtfully, but remained silent.

\---

Sonic risked a quick peek out his window as the sleek, gray car turned onto the driveway once more. He moved over to his bed, sitting on it as lightly as he could.

After his brief run/walk with Tom he’d offered to leave the house for the remainder of the day. An offer he’d immediately regretted once he saw the uncomfort and sadness that crossed both Tom and Maddie’s faces before they controlled their expression. 

Sometimes he’d say the wrong thing and they’d look so sad and weird about it. He tried to not say any more weird things. Tom had said it was ok, it was just a little different. But Sonic didn’t like realizing how different his life had been before. He wasn’t a normal kid, and that was okay! Really. He was Sonic the Hedgehog, no one else had that claim, no one else could move at the speeds that he could or could boast that they took down a crazy, evil robot scientist. But Sonic hated the pity. Wished it would go away.

So here was. Sitting in the attic that served as his room, trying to listen for the voices downstairs. 

_It’s not all bad,_ he thought, eyeing the far window and skylight. _Worst comes to worse I can make it out._

Blue ears drooped suddenly as he remembered that they likely wouldn’t be able to make it to Andy’s BBQ this evening. He’d never really tried it, it wasn’t something that usually made it into trash bins, so he had to reason that it was yummy.

How long was this going to take? Sonic eyed the digital clock next to his bed.

 _It hasn’t even been five minutes!_ Groaning internally he got to his feet, tugging on his sneakers. There was no way he’d last up here the entire time.

 _Maybe just grab a snack, or go outside. If the agents are here then I can go visit Andy!_ After all, how hard could it be for the fastest thing alive to sneak past a couple humans holed up in the living room?

The stairs would make too much noise, he reasoned. So window it was.

In all honesty he was kinda excited to sneak out the window. It all felt so adventurous, like the books Tom tried to distract him with, unaware that Sonic’s reading and processing speed was meant to match his innate speed.

Sonic stretched briefly, and cracked open the window.

\---

“The drones are not meant to be used to spy on domiciles.” Colonel McCullough repeated, watching the general mess with the settings on a handheld device that commanded the sleek, tiny recording drone.

“It’ll merely be scouting out the territory. Won’t be going too near the home, more analyzing the area surrounding it. For their safety, of course.”

“Of course.” He replied dryly. The reasoning was tetchy, but he knew it’d hold up under questioning. It was best to save any actual push back for when he most needed it. And the way this week was starting, he’d need it more than he initially believed.

“Right.” Conner clipped the handheld shut, pocketing it. “Let’s go ahead and get this over with.”

The two officers exited the car and walked up to the home.

Behind them, the drone rose into the air on near silent blades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as an fyi, a Brigadier General is a step below a full general (brig gens are one star, highest ranking general is 5 stars). Colonel is a step below Brigadier General but. They're still very high ranking in their own right.
> 
> Spent four years getting ranks drilled into my head and by god I'm gonna use it.


End file.
